


A Change In Routine

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Camelot, a change in routine was rarely positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change In Routine

-

There was no smell like that of burnt, burning, flesh.

It hung in the air, long after the ashes cooled, reminding all those who still breathed- and it was getting harder and harder- how lucky they were that it hadn't been their fate.

Arthur forced his face stoic, and scoffed that thought away.

Few could really say that, if any really.

Camelot wasn't exactly open and spacious. It was closed in, and crowded- there was one blacksmith, one cobbler, one really good baker. You passed by the same people everyday and nodded acknowledgment to the same person, largely without fail.

That is until your blacksmith is executed and your baker's is wife tied to the stake.

Arthur's eyes flicked down to search the crowd.

Or until, the worst manservant and best friend you've ever had is facing the flames, defiant and accusing eyes boring holes into you.

Then Arthur supposed, your routine changed.

-


End file.
